El Último Amanecer
by Shizenai
Summary: [OneShot] Ante un simple amanecer, Kisame conocerá por fin los motivos que han impulsado desde el principio a su... ¿insensible compañero? Itachi tiene algo importante que hacerle saber a quién más le odia en el mundo.


**Notas sobre el fic:**

_¡Muy buenas! Aquí les traigo un One Shot de Naruto. Es lo primero que hago sobre esta serie, y en realidad, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero me vino de repente la idea y la aproveché xD_

_Se centra principalmente en la personalidad de Itachi Uchiha y el sentido de todas sus actuaciones, inclusive la concerniente a su hermano menor. Está narrado por su extraño camarada en Akatsuki, Kisame. Pero para que no se lien, les comento que hay una intervención en flash back en primera persona del propio Itachi, podríamos decir._

_Bueno, les invito a leerlo. Espero que les guste y gracias por vuestra atención._

_**Disclaimer:** Tanto la serie como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, su creador. Solo los tomo prestados para hacer un fic de fan para fans y sin más interés que el entretenimiento. _

_**Dedicatoria:** Pues evidentemente, a los y las fans de Naruto, y en especial a los seguidores de los hermanos Uchiha._

**

* * *

**

**El Último Amanecer**

Nosotros... Hemos convivido largos años juntos. Sufrido las más crueles penalidades que puede soportar un hombre. Nuestros ojos han visto tanta aberración y barbarie como jamás podrá plasmarse en un escrito. Ambos sabemos lo que es sentir el fuego averno recorrer nuestras venas y abrasar con todo a su paso hasta desguazar nuestro ser del más mínimo vestigio de humanidad. Y sin embargo... No puedo evitar pensar que cada vez que el cielo esclarece, acabo despertando al lado de un completo desconocido.

Su figura se me hace lúgubre, deprimente... Atractiva, debo reconocer. Pero imposible de traspasar, tanto o más opaca que los ropajes con los que se cubre. Y en su rostro... Nunca he logrado apreciar con lucidez un amago de expresión en su rostro. Como tampoco he podido adelantarme a sus movimientos, predecir una sola de sus actuaciones.

Eso me gustaba de él... Y me inquietaba.

Nuestro camino codo a codo ha sido intenso, pero no hallo en los abismos de mi memoria ni un solo recuerdo en el que me revelara alguno de sus pensamientos. Ese chorro de ideas y reflexiones que cruzaban sus ojos mientras meditaba acomodado en alguna de aquellas lejanas rocas, o bajo la sombra de la copa de algún árbol. Cuando su mirada quedaba perdida en ninguna parte y su carente apariencia se hacía aún más tétrica.

No... El exterminador de los Uchiha no había compartido ninguna emoción conmigo. En realidad, dudé de si alguna vez las había sentido. Pero en aquella ocasión todo se veía diferente. Me percaté de ello desde el mismo instante en que mis parpados, sensibles a cualquier movimiento, se abrieron para este nuevo día.

Su espalda se elevó del frío suelo de la cueva, y tras encoger levemente sus piernas tras varios espamos, se masajeó duramente la entreceja, para reparar luego en el maravilloso espectáculo que acababa de comenzar a su lado, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a teñir el firmamento de mil colores.

Para mí, era inconcebible la idea de cómo un suceso natural tan predecible y sencillo como un amanecer, conseguía hipnotizar de forma claramente insultante a aquel hombre de corazón de hielo. Me fijé en su impoluta serenidad. La paz que desprendía su cuerpo en ese preciso momento que se repetía una y otra vez cada mañana, de forma monótona... Solo que en esa ocasión sus resecos labios se dignaron también a despertar.

_- Es curioso... Después de todo este tiempo, ha llegado este día, y ha terminado por amanecer..._

Apenas logré entender el sentido de su susurro, mas no le dí importancia alguna. Sonreí de lado y esbocé una burlona carcajada que rompió la pulcra placidez del refugio.

_- ¿Curioso...¿Qué tiene de curioso un aburrido amenecer? Ya los has visto mil veces, siempre se producen de la misma manera, y mañana ocurrirá igual._

_- ¿De verdad que no lo notas...?_

Ahí me aturdió un poco más. Su mirada, que desprendía un fuerte tono azabache, se posó sobre mí unos segundos y volvió a dirigirse hacia el paisaje con la misma indiferencia.

_- ¿Qué se supone que me estoy perdiendo?_ -le pregunté un poco molesto ante tanto misterio-.

_- Cuando llegue tu momento, Kisame, entonces lo sabrás._

Si se hubiese girado, habría visto mis cejas arrugarse, pero siguío anonadado ante aquella visión, mientras el sol terminaba de asentarse entre las montañas y el cielo acababa por volverse de un azul tan resplandeciente como el más hermoso de los mares que recuerdo de mi detestable aldea.

_- Aunque no creo que poseas la afinidad suficnete como para darte cuenta..._

_- ¿Y eso me lo cuentas tú?_ -declaré casi sin dejarle acabar- _Alguien que ha deshonrado, torturado y masacrado a su propia familia no es la persona más indicada para reprobar mi empatía con la naturaleza. Tú más que nadie careces de cualquier insignificante pizca de sentimiento. Eres solo un ente que se mueve sin motivos. Sí, solo eso._

Quizás me lo tomé demasiado a pecho, y lo más correcto sería pedir una disculpa, pero se hace tan absurdo como el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que mis palabras le hayan afectado.

Solamente pasaron unos segundos, pero imaginé que nuestra conversación ya había terminado. No obstante, observé como, mientras se colocaba la distintiva capa con la que hacía escasos minutos se tapaba, me dedica una profunda mirada, y le imité igualmente. Pero no retándole. No podría hacerlo. Aunque trato de indagar más a fondo, impaciente por el interés que estaba despertando en mí ese peculiar resplandor en la base de sus orbes.

_- No es cierto que la razón de mi ser no tenga una finalidad._

No pretendí interrumpirle esa vez. Ya había visto esa determinación anteriormente. Simplemente guardé silencio y mantuve, no sin dificultad, el contacto visual con aquellos imponentes ojos que tanto estremecimiento causaban por doquier.

_- Sé de dónde vengo, y siempre he sabido perfectamente hacia dónde me dirigía. No soy esa inerte piedra que aparento, y mis ambiciones y deseos van más allá de lo que tú nunca jamás podrás comprender._

En ese mismo momento, finalmente me convencí...

... durante todos esos años juntos, nunca tuve ni la más remota idea de quién era realmente esa enigmática criatura llamada Itachi Uchiha.

**-o-o-o-**

Por esa expresión en tu cara sé lo desorientado que estás.

Actuas como si no fuera contigo, como si nada de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor te importará en absoluto... Pero ni siquiera un ninja de tu calibre puede escaparse del alcance de estos ojos. Del poder de mi sharingan. Por eso no te resistes la mayoría de las veces, porque sabes que no hay nada que hacer en mi contra cuando quiero ver más allá de tu corazón y mente como si leyera las páginas de un libro abierto.

Pero lo cierto, es que siempre has querido saber la verdad. Conocer la razón por la que una persona tan afortunada como yo, decide echar por la borda todas esas comodidades. Pero sabes que sería demasiado peligroso preguntarlo directamente. Es más, no debes hacerlo. Detrás de esa coraza, además de esa admiración que no agradezco, pero comprendo, advierto el temor que provoco en tu orgullosa seguridad que se hace añicos cuando me notas desafiante.

Pero no te precupes, mi inseparable compañero. En un día tan señalado como este pretendo hacerte consciente de todo cuanto ha envuelto mi pasado y ha hecho eco en mi futuro.

Yo no tengo tendencia hacia ninguna creencia. No me importa la existencia o no de vidas pasadas, y mucho menos me preocupo por mi castigo venidero. El destino es algo que he puesto en duda en cuantiosas ocasiones y sin embargo, creo como la verdad más grande de este mundo que a partir de aquel día de verano, mi vida pasó a tener un solo camino.

Y bien sabes tú... quién es el responsable de tan rotundo cambio.

Hasta entonces no había mostrado anhelo hacía nada. Hacía nadie...

Me comportaba cuál perfecta marioneta movida por los hilos de una noble entidad que supo pronto como sacar provecho de mi excepcionalidad. Y sin ninguna objección les complacía. Después de todo, ya había asimilado mi carencia de libertad. Mi don tan solo me había servido para reducir mi existencia a la misera equiparación de un arma, un simple instrumento, y... si alguna vez hubo benevolencia en mi interior, puedo asegurar firmemente que ellos me la arrebataron.

Porque eso es lo que me hicieron creer. Yo jamás nací siendo humano. Desde el primer momento ya habían decidido el curso de mi suerte. Y para mí, no había replicas ni discrepancia admisible. Eso iba en contra de los ideales de nuestro ilustre clan. De las doctrinas fundadas por los más sagrados guerreros de antaño, aquellos que fueron considerados casi dioses. Personas, al fin y al cabo. Y yo, no lo era.

Para mí solo existían órdenes, y el fracaso, nunca fué una opción. No había un solo miembro en el clan que no se enorgulleciera de Itachi Uchiha... la honorable representación del vigor y la fortaleza de una comunidad que creían en continuo apogeo, sin distinguir si quiera que esos gestos no eran suficientes para mí. No, ha cambio de todo cuanto me privaba. Así pues, ninguna de esas honradas y respetadas personas se detuvo un segundo a pensar en aquel niño y en qué era lo que realmente quería. De modo que me resigné y seguí obedeciendo sin inconvenientes.

¿Pero sabes una cosa...? El clan Uchiha estaba podrido desde el principio... Lo más rídiculo de todo era ver como un linaje tan severo y riguroso desaprovechaba su habilidad más preciada en dogmas o apariencias sin sentido, que en ninguno de los casos nos llevaríana a buen lugar.

Pero esa necia concepción cambió en mí antes de lo que esperaba...

¿Y esa sonrisa incrédula...¿Tan divertido te resulta oírme pronunciar palabras como "mamá" o "papá"?

No tiene nada de extraño. Al fin y al cabo, así es como les llamaba y no hay necesidad de cambiar eso. Aunque debo decirte que esos apelativos no crean ningún afecto especial en mí. No, definitivamente.

Como decía, fué el mismo día en que mis padres me dejaron estrecharlo entre mis brazos cuando cambié de parecer.

Yo, quién tan severo entrenamiento había recibido desde que tuve uso de razón, y que tan fiero y duro rival resultaba en combate, me sentí temblar cuando tuve a ese pequeño pedazo de vida acomodado en mi pecho.

Ahora, apenas es una sutil reminiscencia, pero recuerdo friamente la sensación de miedo que soporté por aquel entonces al comprobar su ofensiva debilidad, el suave jadeo de sus inconstantes respiraciones, su agradable y embriagador aroma, la calidez de su aliento golpeando contra mi cuello y el pausado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón palpitando junto al mío. Temí que en cualquier momento pudiera detenerse, o sencillamente, que se desvaneciera en mis brazos.

Los ojos de mi madre estaban abiertos de par en par y brillaban como dos enormes luceros en medio de la oscuridad mientras comtemplaba nuestro primer encuentro, del cuál dudó que se produjera debido a que se temió por la vida del recién nacido en sus primeras horas de vida. Incluso mi padre parecía expresar más exaltación de la acostumbrada.

En ningún momento aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba abrumado ante aquel enorme abanico de emociones que emanaba de cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y que dolorosamente me esforzaba por contener. La mano de mi madre rodó por una de sus mejillas hasta llegar hacía mi cabeza y acariciar las hebras de mi pelo. Entonces salí violentamente de mi ensimismamiento, justo cuando me propuso aquella importante tarea.

Volví a girarme hacía el más pequeño y me estremecí cuando una de sus manos apretó con toda su fuerza uno de mis dedos, al tiempo que dibujaba una fina sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Ya no pude aguantar...

Curve lentamente la comisura de mis labios y esbocé una enorme risotada mientras pronunciaba ciertas palabras con las que decidí su futuro y su identidad.

_"Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces a simple vista. A tu edad ya has vencido a la muerte una vez. Parece que te he subestimado... Sasuke"._

Aquella misma noche, mientras todos descansaban, fuí a su recámara para espiarle mientras dormía. Pero sus resplandecientes ojos ya me estaban esperaron con auténtica devoción. Emitió pequeños sonidos y yo, simplemente le brindé una de mis manos para tranquilizarle. Cosa que conseguí con éxito.

Reconozco que experimenté con sorprendente rapidez la intensidad de cada uno de esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo aquellos cinco primeros años de mi vida. Alegría, ternura¿amor?... quién sabe... Fué como si su llegada hubiera derrumbado aquel muro que me impedía ser humano, o puede que solo él hubiese conseguido alcanzar mi afabilidad hasta ese punto. Lo único certero en aquel momento fué la enorme felicidad que planeé en mi mente para mí y junto al pequeño Sasuke. No obstante, yo ya lo había sufrido en mi propia carne y conocía el mismo destino que a él le esperaba.

Ambos acabaríamos siendo sin duda dos potentes armas de destrucción y defensa para nuestra aldea. Condenados a no tener vida y arrojados al olvido una vez dejásemos de serles de utilidad. Era el castigo por llevar nuestro apellido. Sin embargo, ese día las cosas ya habían cambiado, y de no ser así, alguien debería empezar a hacerlo de alguna u otra manera, llegando a los límites que fuesen necesarios para lograrlo...

Cuando los rayos del sol anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo amanecer, abandoné aquella habitación convertido ya en otra persona. Ya tenía capacidad de decidir por mí mismo. Advertí que sería yo el que debiera salvarnos de aquel precipicio, y en el reflejo de mi imagen, por fin pude hallar el resplandor rojizo de nuestra esencia, como si la naturaleza de mi propio clan me amparara para seguir adelante.

Cada año que pasaba, me convencía aún más de que debía romper esos lazos que tan forzosamente nos unían a aquel grupo. Debía seguir esperando el momento adecuado, por muy humillante que me resultara agachar la cabeza y acatar sus palabras, por mucha que fuera la repulsión que me provocaba fingir mi satisfacción con sus planes, y aparentar ser ese miembro perfecto que hacía y decía todo lo que los demás deseaban de mí. Incluso cuando llegaba a mi límite... Cuando desesperaba y prefería acabar con todo cuánto antes y de cualquier forma... Me bastaba con que él me lo pidiese, u observarle para apaciguarme de nuevo, para resistir, para esperar solo un poco más.

Y su sonrisa era suficiente. Verle jugar felizmente y pensar que, antes de que como a mí, su momento de dejar de ser un ser humano llegase, yo ya habría hecho lo necesario para que eso no ocurriera. Conseguiría darle a mi manera el poder que dos ninja de nuestro nivel se merecen. Sin restricciones, sin experiencias que dejar sin explorar...

Solo con mirarle sabía que mis propósitos no podían estar equivocados. La base de mis razones era justa, y más tarde o más temprano, todos lo entenderían... Él lo entendería... Aunque no pudiera complacerle con sus juegos porque debía prepararme para cuando el señalado día llegase. Aunque tuviese que disculparme en mil ocasiones sin que él entendiese todavía cuál era el motivo. Aunque para su propio bien yo tuviera que derribar su ciega admiración hacia mí. Aunque tuviera que aceptar que me odiaría...

¿Kisame...?

Kisame... ¿Es terror la mueca que me está mostrando tu cara...?

No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Ya sé que no es muy común que un crío de cinco años empiece a planificar la forma más eficaz de librarse de las ataduras de su familia. Y aunque puedo aceptar cada una de las soeces y grotescas palabras que están rondando por tu mente, ahora ya, deberías comprenderme. Nunca me arrepentí y jamás lo haré.

¿Remordimientos...? No había una alternativa mejor. Ellos decidieron no dármela.

Lo importante es que somos libres. El principio básico de la naturaleza es la propia supervivencia y solo los más fuertes continuamos con vida. Es el curso inevitable del fluir de la existencia humana.

Y quién sabe... Puede que incluso en un futuro haya servido para el refortalecimiento de nuestra destreza y el renacimiento de una nueva y más poderosa estirpe Uchiha.

De modo que... Deja de horrorizarte de una maldita vez. Empiezas a agotar mi paciencia. Querías la verdad y yo te la he mostrado... Ahora sabes ciertamente que siempre, siempre... he tenido un motivo en mente.

No puedo creerlo...

¿Y ahora no entiendes la razón por la que te he dicho todo esto...? Está muy claro, compañero...

...cuando llegue el momento, alguién deberá contárselo¿no crees?...

**-o-o-o-**

Supongo que ahora le conozco un poco. Aunque no creo que nadie en el mundo logrará hacerlo por completo. Tampoco es que nadie le hubiese ofrecido alguna vez esa oportunidad. Y me imagino que a estas alturas, nada debió importarle, pues ya consiguió justo lo que quería. Alcanzó a ver con esos ojos que tanto adoraba, como su única meta en la vida se había vuelto realidad.

Maldito Itachi Uchiha... Una vez más acabaste siendo el ganador de esta contienda...

Y ahora que estoy aquí, contemplándole... Puedo dar fe de ello.

Tal vez ahora entiendo qué tan importante era ese último amanecer para él. Y en este preciso momento se me ocurren mil cosas que decirle. Le daría mis honestas felicitaciones por esa mente retorcida, pero eficaz, y al mismo tiempo me vería con el valor para reprenderle otras tantas, aunque sé de buena tinta que acabaría haciéndolo todo a su manera. Como siempre. Fuese la forma correcta o no. Aunque eso ahora ya no tiene caso... No tiene sentido decir nada ya... Después de todo, no son mis palabras las que él quisiera escuchar.

¡Cielo santo! Como me molesta de nuevo tu mirada sobre mí... Tan parecida a la suya... Aunque no trataré si quiera de darte fin. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que tan buenos y divertidos momentos me ha hecho vivir en Akatsuki.

Y bueno... supongo que ya acabé mi trabajo. Ya te lo conté todo. De modo que no me mires de esa manera. Yo solo soy un simple recadero que ha cumplido gustosamente con la predicción de su compañero. Aunque debo reconocer que esta escena logra remover algo dentro de mí. Pero prefiero dejar de pensar en eso. Prefiero apartarme de aquí.

El color intenso de su sangre está empezando a llegar hasta mis pies y si este en su fin, ya no deseo llevar nada de él conmigo.

Pobre Sasuke... No esperabas que te narrara todo esto ¿verdad?... No se si reírme o echarme a llorar, pero me resulta totalmente patético verte abrazado a ese al que has odiado durante tanto tiempo, aferrado a su pecho, queriendo devolver el sentido a aquel al que acabas de arrebatar la vida.

¿No te das cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde...?

Ya no puede sentir la calidez de tus lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro, ni el contacto de tus manos en su cabello. No importa cuánto más alto grites... ya no puede escucharte. Nunca... Jamás...

Y aunque así fuera, sé perfectamente que no lo eximirías de culpa. Él también lo sabía. Después de todo, era un pecador. Y para alguien tan diferente a él como lo eres tú, su fin no justifica los medios que utilizó. Menudo desagradecido estás hecho...

Pero no importa. Todo está bien. Ya sabes que jamás hubo resquicio de odio hacia tí en su corazón. Ni el más mínimo resentimiento ni rencor hacia tu primera acción ni hacia esta última. Él era consciente de todo eso... No sientas tristeza por su muerte... Él ha visto que te has hecho fuerte. Sin esas estúpidas y vanales restricciones de vuestro clan has conseguido desarrollar tu potencial hacía el máximo. Tal como él lo esperaba y había planeado. En la historia de tu vida has vivido mil experiencias, tienes cientos de buenas y malas aventuras... ¡pero has tenido una vida! Y lo más importante. Él ha comprobado que tienes una auténtica familia. Una que te ha demostrado que te aprecia y quiere tal y cómo eres, y no por lo que representas ni por lo que pueden esperar de tí. Ahora ya puedes regresar con ellos. Y en definitiva, a él ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer en este mundo.

¿He oído lo que creo que he oído...? Bueno, no me escuchas... Has estado tan entregado a tu hermano mayor que ahora no sabes que va a ser de tí sin él. Pero lo he oído perfectamente... Le has perdonado... No por lo que ha hecho, sino porque lo hizo por tí. Ambos sabemos ya cuál era su gran motivo, y es que siempre te quiso. Siempre te amo.

Un poco decepcionante para mí, querido Itachi... Descubrir que él más fuerte de los guerreros que yo jamás haya conocido siempre se movió desde un comienzo por sus sentimientos. Pss... Al final has resultado ser tan débil como los demás... O quizá el más fuerte de todos.

En cualquier caso, yo debo irme. Mis metas aún no han sido alcanzadas y yo aún tengo una larga vida por delante.

Me vuelvo una vez más para despedirme de vosotros. Si esta escena fuese vista por otros ojos cualquiera, habría dejado a dicho sujeto atónito, con un nudo en la garganta. Pero yo, me figuro que ese anhelado abrazo perdurará todavía largas horas... No me hubiese imaginado cuánta añoranza albergaba el menor de los Uchiha debajo de esa vengativa fijación hacía su hermano. Al final, acabas descansando sobre su pecho, como te hubiese gustado hacer años atrás y así, resguardarte de tus temores, del exterior, pero no sin que antes tus húmedos labios hayan rozado, no me interesa si accidentalmente o no, los ya fríos del mayor. Por mi parte, nadie sabrá de este suceso. Dejo en tus manos que el mundo sepa el final de la vehemente guerra entre los últimos supervivientes del más noble clan de Konoha..

En fin, Sasuke Uchiha... despídete de mi compañero por mí. A tí...

...presiento que nos veremos muy pronto...

**FIN**

* * *

_Saludos otras vez. Bueno, aquí acaba esta cosa rara que me dió por hacer. No tengo ni idea de lo que nos tiene preparado la serie para estos personajes, pero me gustaría que fuese algo así. Sería chocante, digo yo._

_Aclaro que cuando me refiero a que Itachi ama a Sasuke, no lo hago necesariamente en el sentido "amor de pareja". Vamos... que en realidad ni yo lo sé. Eso lo dejo para la imaginación de ustedes y lo que quieran creer. ¡Aquí gustos para todo!_

_Y... pues se acabó. Espero que me hagan llegar reviews con su opinión. Ya saben que_ _serán bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ojalá que podamos leernos pronto _

_Sinoa Heike_


End file.
